Christmas Soul
by geneticist88
Summary: Yitirdiğini zannettiğin umudun yeniden canlanması için Noel'den daha iyi bir zaman olamaz... Snape/Harry - Slash


**Yazarın Notu:** Bu hikayedeki tüm karakterler ve HP evrenini J.K. Rowling'e aittir. Bu hikayeyi yazarak hiçbir maddi çıkar sağlamıyorum.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SOUL**

**BÖLUM 1 - CHRISTMAS AT GRIMMAULD**

"Çocuklar hadi kalkın artık!"

Harry kapının yıkılırcasına çalınması ve Hermione'nin yükselen sesiyle yerinden sıçrayarak uyandı ve yüzünü buruşturup tembelce esnedi.

Kapı bir kere daha gümbürdedi.

"Beni duyuyor musunuz?! Özellikle de sen Ron Weasley! Annen kahvaltı hazır dedi, kalkın!"

Harry Ron'un ağzı açık uyuyan figürüne bakıp kapıya doğru seslendi.

"Tamam, geliyoruz!"

Hermione'den bir daha ses çıkmadığını gören Harry bir kere daha tembelce esneyip, gerindi ve kollarını başının altında birleştirerek perdeleri açık camdan, dışarıda yağan karı izlemeye başladı. Üç gün sonra Noeldi ve bu belki de Harry'nin Voldemort'u alt etmesinden sonraki ilk Noel olmasından dolayı herkes, en azından Harry'e göre, kutlama için fazlasıyla heyecanlı ve hevesliydi. O kadar ki hazırlıklar için iki gün önce Hermione, Ron ve Ron'un tüm ailesi –Percy bile- Harry'nin savaştan sonra resmi evi olmuş olan Grimmauld'a gelmişlerdi. Harry'nin aslında bu durumdan pek de bir şikâyeti yoktu, ne de olsa normalde bu evin içinde kendisinden başka görebildiği tek yüz Remus'unkiydi. Yine de arkadaşlarının ve Ron'un ailesinin bunu kendisini yalnız bırakmamak adına yaptıklarının pek ala farkındaydı ve bu onu ister istemez rahatsız ediyordu.

Voldemort'u öldürdükten sonra herşeyin yoluna gireceğini düşünmüştü. Kötü adam yoldan çekilecekti ve tüm iyiler sonsuza dek mutlu yaşayacaktı... Ama hayat bazen beklendiği gibi gitmiyor ve insana her istediğini kolayca vermiyordu. Normalde Voldemort'u alt eden büyücü olarak sihir dünyasına umut vermesi gereken kişi kendisiyken diğerleri ona umut vermeye çalışıyordu. İçinde, çok derinlerde hala acıyan bir yer vardı. Unuttuğunu, duygularını öldürüp gömdüğünü düşünüyordu ama bazen, çok kısa bir an boyunca da olsa duygularının kendisine başkaldırmaya çalıştığını, hala direndiğini hissedebiliyordu. İçini çekip başını iki yana salladı. Hayır... Bu defa en azından çevresinde onu mutlu etmeye çalışan insanlar için biraz da olsa gülümseyip aralarına karışmayı deneyecekti. Kimsenin heyecanını ve mutluluğunu çalmaya hakkı yoktu.

* * *

"Eğer biraz daha gelmeseydiniz bu defa Ginny'i gönderecektim." dedi Hermione gazetesinin üzerinden onaylamaz bakışlar atarak.

Ron, kocaman esnemesini eliyle kapatmaya çalışıp başarısız olurken Hermione'nin boynuna doladığı kırmızı yılbaşı ağacı süslemesinin ucuna şöyle bir vurdu.

"Hadi ama Hermione, Noel ruhun nerede kaldı?! İş boynuna süs dolamakla bitmiyor, biraz daha pozitif olmayı denemelisin."

Hermione yanına oturan Ron'a bıçak gibi keskin bakışlar atarken ağzını açtı ama Harry'nin _bari şimdi yapmayın_ bakışını görünce susup fincanından bir yudum çay aldı. Harry aslında bu durumdan gittikçe hoşnut olmaya başlıyordu. Yani, sırf kendisini mutlu edebilmek için Hermione bile Ron'la tartışmaktan vazgeçecekse buna bir itirazı olmazdı.

"Herkese günaydın." dedi Giny mutfağa girerek. Boynunda Hermione'ninkine eş kırmızı bir süs vardı. "Kahvaltınızı bir an önce bitirin de evi süslemeye başlayalım. Fred'le George ağaç ve ev için şaka dükkânından harika şeyler getirdiler."

"Çocuklar ne zaman gelecek Hermione? -Günaydın Remus."

"Herkese günaydın."

"Hepsine en geç onbir gibi burada olmalarını söylemiştim. Bakalım önce kim teşrif edecek?"

Aynı anda yukarıdan gelen kapı zilinin sesi duyulurken Lupin ben bakarım diyerek yukarı çıktı, Ginny de heyecanla ellerini çırparak Lavenderların gelmiş olabileceğini söyledi ve Ron'la Hermione'nin kendisine attığı bakışları görmezden gelerek hevesle bakışlarını mutfak kapısına dikti.

"Mrs Weasley nerede?" diye sordu Harry kapıdan giren Draco'ya el sallayarak.

"Günaydın millet."

"Günaydın Draco – Yukarıda etrafı toparlıyor." dedi Hermione.

Draco siyah atkısını ve uzun kırçıllı gri paltosunu çıkarıp Harry'nin yanındaki sandalyeye astı, yerine oturmadan önce ise Harry'nin diğer yanında oturan Hermione'nin sol elini genç kızın şaşkın bakışları arasında havaya kaldırıp baktı, kaşları çatıldı.

"Weasel..." dedi eğlenen bir ses tonuyla. "Granger'ın parmağında _hala_ yüzük göremediğime göre _hala_ cesaretini toplayıp evlenme teklif edememişsin anladığım kadarıyla."

Ron kulaklarına kadar kızarıp homurdanırken Hermione bakışlarını kaçırdı, Ginny kıkırdarken Harry, Ron'la Hermione çıkmaya başladıklarından beri bıkıp usanmadan aynı şakayı yapan ve her seferinde de aynı tepkileri başarıyla alabilen Draco'yu kolundan çekiştirerek yanına oturttu.

"Hey!" dedi Draco sandalyeye düşerken. Saatine baktı. "Neden oturuyoruz ki, hadi başlayalım. Dün Granger üstüne basa basa en _geç onbirde burada olmalısın_ diyordu ama siz hala kahvaltı ediyorsunuz."

"Ben ettim." dedi Hermione vakur bir edayla. "Şikayetlerini şu iki uykucuya sırala."HerHHhHHHH

Draco iç çekerek kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Sabahın köründe sıcak yatağımdan bunun için kalkıp geldiğime inanamıyorum."

"Şimdiden şikâyet mi Malfoy?"

Masadakiler Lavender ve peşi sıra içeri giren Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Luna ve Neville'e dönerken Draco gözlerini devirdi.

"Evet, Brown şimdiden… Yoksa bir itirazın mı var?"

"Beni kızdırırsan saçlarını bozarım Malfoy." Dedi Lavender paltosunu çıkartırken.

Draco cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama Hermione ayağa kalkarak araya girdi.

"Bu kadar tartışma yeter, artık başlayalım. Ama önce aramızda iş bölümü yapalım ki daha rahat olsun. Aslında dün bir plan hazırlamıştım-" Arkadaşlarının bakışını görünce sustu. "Ne?!" dedi kızgınca.

"Hermione, sahiden de bunun için bile plan mı yaptın?" dedi Ron inanamaz bir ifadeyle.

Odadakiler sırıtırken Hermione aldırış etmeden kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

"Birinin bunu _sizin _iyiliğiniz için yapması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca kız arkadaşını bu kadar şevkle koruduğun için de teşekkürler Ronald." Ron kırmızının tonlarından bir palet sunarken de devam etti. "Her neyse… Düşündüm de altımız alt kattaki odalarda beşimiz de merdivenler ve üst kattaki odalarda çalışırsak uygun olur."

"Başlamadan önce biraz bekleyin." Diye seslendi Ginny mutfaktan çıkarken. Az sonra elinde orta boy bir karton kutuyla geri geldi. Hermione ve kendisinin boynundaki süslerin çeşitli renklerini karton kutunun içinden çıkarırken de şevkle cıvıldadı. "Herkes birer tane bunlardan alsın, böylece eve şimdiden Noel ruhunu getirmiş oluruz."

"O aptal şeyi bana taktırabilmen için önce cesedimi çiğnemen lazım Weasley."

"Memnuniyetle Malfoy."

Herkes Ginny'nin Draco'nun boynuna zorla süs dolamasına bakıp kahkaha atarken, uzun uğraşları sonucunda lacivert renkli bir süsü platin saçlı gencin boynuna dolamayı başaran Ginny gururla kendisini alkışladı.

* * *

"Ron, bana oradaki renkli topları uzatır mısın?"

Noel ağacının en üst dallarını süsleyen Hermione Ron'un işaret ettiği yöne gitmesini ve elinde renk renk toplarla geri gelmesini beklerken, elindeki kar spreyiyle camları süslemesi gereken ama onun yerine boş gözlerle dışarıyı seyreden Harry'e kaçamak bakışlar attı.

"Harry, iyi misin?"

Harry dalgınlığından çıkıp Hermione'ye dönerken kendine sövdü. Güya bu defa arkadaşları için mutlu olmayı, aralarına karışmayı deneyecekti ama düşüncelerine dalmaktan kendini alamıyordu.

"İyiyim Hermione." Dedi gülümseyerek. "Sadece karı seyrediyordum, çok güzel görünüyor."

Hermione inanmamışsa da arkadaşının iyiliği için inanmış göründü.

"Karı daha sonra hep beraber seyrederiz. Harry Potter, eğer işine odaklanmazsan bu evin süslenmesi bir haftada bitmez."

Harry ellerini teslim olurcasına havaya kaldırdı.

"Pekala, pekala… Bak, işime odaklandım bile." Cama alelacele bir çam ağacı çizdi.

Hermione Harry'nin çizdiği çam ağacından başka her şeye benzeyen figüre bakarken kahkahasını bastırmaya çalıştı.

"Eee, şeyy…" dedi Hermione'ye süsleri uzattıktan sonra Harry'nin omzunun üstünden, cama çizdiği figüre bakan Ron. "Harry, dostum, bu çizdiğin tam olarak nedir acaba?"

Harry'nin yeni bir şekil çizmekte olan eli bir an havada kalsa da kendinden emin bir ifadeyle Ron'a döndü.

"Sana ne gibi görünüyor Ron, Noel ağacı elbette!"

Ron gözlerini kırpıştırıp başını kaşırken kararsız bir şekilde bir süre daha şekli inceledi ama nedense ileri bir yorum yapmaktan kaçındı.

"Merlin aşkına Potter, beş yaşındaki çocuk bile senden daha iyi çizerdi!" dedi Ron'un omzunun üstünden sarkan Draco alayla.

Hermione sonunda kahkahasını daha fazla bastıramayıp patlarken Harry gözlerini kısarak ağacın tepesinde düşmemeye çalışan genç kıza döndü, Hermione yanakları al al, hiç de üzgün olmayan bir üzgünüm mırıldanırken Ron ve Draco koşarak genç kızı yere indirdiler.

* * *

Saat akşam altıyı gösterdiğinde işini bitiren herkes salonda toplanmış, çıkardıkları işle gurur duyuyordu. Harry bile bu defa kendisini zorlamaya gerek kalmadan dudaklarına bir gülümsemenin yerleştiği fark etti. Büyük salondaki şöminenin hemen sağ köşesinde, pencerenin yanında yanıp sönen rengârenk ışıklarıyla, çeşit çeşit parlayan yıldızlar, ışıldayan toplar ve hemen altında açılmayı bekleyen boy boy, parlak kaplarıyla duran hediye kutularıyla tavana kadar uzanan devasa noel ağacına bakarken içinde uzun zaman sonra ilk defa bir şeylerin kıpırdadığını hissetti.

Hermione, Remus ve Mrs Weasley'nin yardımıyla yaratılmış, evin içinde dönüp duran gümüşi perilere ve tıpkı Hogwarts'taki gibi bir orada bir burada belirip kaybolan ökseotlarına bakarken gözleri ışıldadı. Her şey harika olmuştu ve en önemlisi Harry uzun zaman sonra ilk defa gerçekten mutlu görünüyordu. Arkadaşlarını bakanlığın düzenlediği büyük Noel partisine gitmekten vazgeçirip Grimmauld'da kendi partilerini düzenlemeye ikna etmekle ne kadar doğru bir iş yaptığını şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu.

"Çok iyi bir iş çıkardık millet." Dedi odadakilere dönüp gülümseyerek. "Sizce de öyle değil mi?"

* * *

"Eee bu gece herkes kalıyor o zaman değil mi?" diye sordu Hermione ağzına bir parça ekmek atarken.

Masadakiler onay mırıltıları çıkartırken Hermione'nin yanındaki Ron, hemen karşısında Harry'nin yanında oturan Draco'ya döndü.

"Hayret Malfoy, sen bizim aramızda bir saatten fazla kalmaya dayanabilir miydin? Zehirlenme sonra."

Draco'nun Ron'a bakan mavi-gri gözlerinden muzip bir pırıltı geçti.

"Ah Weasel, hazır elime siz fakirlerin Noeli nasıl kutladıklarını yerinde izlemek gibi bir fırsat geçmişken bunu tepecek değilim. Tıpkı belgesel gibi, harika!"

Masadaki tüm peçeteler itirazlar eşliğinde Draco'ya uçarken, bağırtılar arasından mutfağa giren Mrs Weasley'nin sesi yükseldi.

"Hadi bakalım bu kadar şamata yeter! Eğer yemeğinizi bitirdiyseniz kalkın artık!"

* * *

Salonda gürül gürül yanan şöminenin çıtırtıları artık koca birer genç kız, delikanlı olmuş ama hala içlerinde çocuksu yanlarını taşıyan gençlerin neşeli kahkahaları ve sohbetine karışırken odadaki en sessiz ve düşünceli kişi olan Harry, pencerenin önünde dikilmiş karanlığı seyrediyordu.

"Evet millet…" dedi Hermione ayaklanarak. "Çok çalıştık çok yorulduk ama hepimize iyi gelecek şeyin ne olduğunu biliyorum. Bir kupa sıcak çikolata!"

Kızlar erkeklerin tezahüratları eşliğinde mutfağa giderken Harry önünde durduğu pencerenin camından bir an yansıyan görüntüyle sıçradı.

"Draco…" dedi arkasını dönerek.

Draco içini çekti.

"Sorun ne Harry?"

"Hiçbir şey…" dedi Harry gerçekçi olmasını umduğu bir ses tonuyla ve kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Ah hadi ama Harry…" dedi Draco gözlerini devirerek. Dönüp, odadakileri işaret etti. "Bu aptal Gryffindorları ve Laklak Lovegood'u kandırabilirsin ama ben bir Slytherin'im. Bir şeylerin ters gittiğini gözlerinden okuyabiliyorum, Legilimens'te hala berbatsın."

"Sanırım Snape'i daha dikkatli dinlemeliydim." Dedi Harry acı acı gülerek. Durup bakışlarını yeniden dışarıya çevirdi.

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Draco yeniden konuştuğunda sesi daha ciddi çıkıyordu.

"Harry, neden tavsiyemi dinleyip gidip onunla konuşmuyorsun? Artık okulda değiliz ve ne sen onun öğrencisisin ne de o senin Profesörün." Uzanıp elini Harry'nin omzuna koydu. "En fazla sinirlenip bağırır çağırır ve seni kovar ama eminim ki şimdi çektiğinden daha fazla acı çekmezsin. Üstelik seni reddetse bile en azından keşke konuşmayı deneseydim diye kendi kendini yiyip bitirmezsin, denedim ve olmadı diye düşünürsün."

"Bu o kadar kolay değil." Dedi Harry alt dudağını ısırarak.

Draco cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama cümlesi içeri ellerinde tepsilerle giren kızlar tarafından engellendi.

"Hadi bakalım herkes birer tane alsın." Dedi Parvati. "Harry, Malfoy buraya gelsenize, tek başınıza ne yapıyorsunuz orada?"

Harry kafasını salladı. "Şimdi geliyoruz."

Gitmeye yeltendiğinde Draco kolunu yakalayıp onu durdurdu.

"Söz ver bana Harry…" dedi fısıldayarak. "Noel'den sonra gidip Severus'la konuşacaksın."

"Söz…" dedi Harry de fısıldayarak. Verdiği sözü tutabileceğinden emin değildi ama Draco'nun onu başka türlü serbest bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

Draco tepsiden iki kupa sıcak çikolata alıp birini Harry'e uzattıktan sonra diğerlerine dönerek kendisininkini havaya kaldırdı.

"Noel'e…" dedi.

"Noel'e!" diye tekrarladı herkes neşeyle kupalarını havaya kaldırıp.

* * *

"Günaydın Hermione, Ron."

"Günaydın Profesör- Oh! Profesör Snape, size de günaydın efendim."

Harry'nin merdivenleri inen adımı Hermione'nin mutfaktan gelen sesiyle havada kaldı. Hermione Profesör Snape demişti değil mi? Harry yanlış duymuyordu. Kalbi sıkışarak bir an yanlış duymuş olmayı diledi, bunun dün gece Draco'yla yaptıkları konuşmanın bir etkisi olmuş olmasını diledi ama hemen sonra Remus'un sesi duyuldu.

"Profesör Snape de Noel'i burada bizimle kutlayacak ama bir gün önceden gelip yardım edebileceği bir şey var mı bakmak istemiş."

Harry'nin kalbi git gide ağırlaşıp nefes alışverişlerini düzensizleştirirken alaylı bir gülüş duyuldu ardından da Harry'nin nerede olsa tanıyacağı o küçümseme dolu ses tonu merdivenlere ulaştı.

"Bu söylediğin şeye beş yaşındaki çocuk bile inanmaz Lupin. Kaldı ki benim iyilik dolu kalbimin bir anda burada Noel'i kutlamaya karar vermesi ve yardımcı olmak istemesi olasılığı Merlin'in mezarından kalkıp gelmesinden bile daha az."

"Dumbledore seni buraya zorla göndermekle iyi etmiş bana kalırsa, boşuna surat asıyorsun. Üstelik vaftiz oğlun da burada, kimse için olmasa bile onun hatırı için katlanabilirsin sa- Harry, günaydın, gelsene!"

Tüm bakışlar kapıdan içeri giren Harry'e dönerken Harry'nin bakışları Snape'e döndü ancak özellikle genç adamın gözlerine odaklanmaktan kaçındı.

"Hoş geldiniz Profesör." Dedi heyecanını zar zor bastırarak.

"Günaydın Potter."

Harry, içi burkulurken Snape'in ses tonundan en ufak bir şey bile çıkaramadı. En son görüşmelerinden bu yana hala kendisine kızgın olabilir miydi ya da hala nefret dolu yine de hala istekli… Tıpkı o gece olduğu gibi…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Potter!" dedi dairesinin kapısını açan Snape şaşkınlıkla. "Gecenin bu saatinde üstelik böyle bir günde burada ne arıyorsun?"_

_Harry genç adamın gözaltlarındaki, her zamankinden de koyu ve yayılmış siyahlıkları derhal fark etti. Zaten son üç gündür kimsenin uyuduğu yoktu, herkes kendisini savaşta oynayacağı rolün üzerinden tekrar tekrar geçmeye adamıştı, ki Harry Snape'in bu savaşta kalan herkesten daha büyük ve ölümcül derecede zor bir rolü olduğunu biliyordu, dolayısıyla genç adamın herkesten daha yorgun görünmesi anlaşılmayacak bir şey değildi. Snape'in şaşkın bakışları arasında emin adımlarla içeriye girdi._

_Etrafa çabuk bir bakış atıp yalnız olduklarından emin olduktan sonra ise şimdi şaşkınlığını bir nebze olsun bastırmış, dairenin kapısını kapatan Snape'e yaklaştı._

"_Potter-" dedi Snape arkasını dönerek ama Harry'i bir burun mesafesi yakınında bulunca kelimeler boğazına takıldı._

_Harry'nin gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediği bir ateş yanıyordu. Öyle ki Severus odanın nasıl olup da alev almadığını merak etti. O insanı günaha davet edecek kadar yeşillikte eşsiz gözler, içlerinde tuhaf bir yoğunluk taşıyordu. Severus bir an nefes almayı unuttuğunu fark ederek kendisine gelmeye çalıştı._

_Harry Severus'un bir şeyler söylemek istercesine ağzını açtığını gördü. Hayır, konuşmasına izin veremezdi. Çünkü eğer konuşacak olursa genç adamın neler söyleyeceğini biliyordu ve onları duymaktan çok korkuyordu. O kendi derdini anlatamadan Severus'un kendisine bağırmasına ve yaka paça odasından atmasına izin vermemeliydi, veremezdi. Zira cesaretini toplayıp buraya gelebilmek öyle çok zamandır bekliyordu ki…_

"_Eğer…" dedi titrek bir sesle, Severus'un şimdi bir çift alev parçası gibi parlayan obsidyan gözlerine bakarak. "Eğer bunu yapmadan yarın savaşta ölecek olursam pişman olacağım, biliyorum. O yüzden-" Ellerini Severus'un kaskatı kesilmiş omuzlarına koyup parmak uçlarında yükseldi. "Lütfen bana engel olma."_

_Harry dudaklarını yavaşça Severus'unkilere kapatırken genç adamın hızla nefesini içine çektiğini duydu ama o andan sonra daha başka hiçbir şey düşünemedi. Artık konsantre olabildiği tek şey Severus'un dudaklarıydı; yumuşak ve sıkıca birbirine bastırılmış. _

_Harry midesinde bir şeylerin kendini oradan oraya attığını hissederken Severus'un hala sımsıkı kapalı ve tepki vermeyen dudaklarını yavaş ama tutkulu bir şekilde öpmeye devam etti. Ardından, bu öpücük için belki de tek bir şansı olduğunu düşünerek bu kadarıyla yetinemeyeceğine karar verdi. Daha hissederek öpmeliydi, daha yoğun… Aklına kazırcasına…_

_Karşısındaki tepkisiz dudaklar onu daha fazla çıldırtmadan bir şeyler yapmalıydı ve yaptı da… Dili yumuşak hareketlerle dudakların üzerinde gezinip onları aralanmaya teşvik ederken sağ elini korkarak Severus'un yüzüne sol elini de ensesine koydu, genç adamı kendi dudaklarına bastırarak öpücüğü derinleştirmeye çalıştı._

_Bir an sonra, Severus'un en baştan beri öylece iki yanında duran ellerinden önce biri, daha sonra diğeri havaya kalktığında Harry başaramadığını, Severus'un onu durdurmaya çalışacağını, birazdan büyük bir kavganın patlak vereceğini düşündü. Ama eller hareket edip Harry'i sırtından ve başından kendisine doğru çekerken Harry elinde olmadan boğuk bir sesle inledi ve kendini bütün bir teslimiyetle öpücüğün harikalığına bıraktı. _

_Severus onu mümkün olan her şekilde öpüyor, sömürüyor, adeta içiyorken Harry aklını kaybediyor olduğuna kanaat getirdi. Zira başka türlü Severus'un kendisine böyle karşılık vereceğine ihtimal veremiyordu. Bunu sonra düşünmeye karar verip Severus'un ensesindeki elini başına kaydırdı, başı geriye doğru yatırıp savunmasızca açılan beyaz boyuna belirli aralıklarla ıslak öpücükler kondurmaya ve dilini gezdirmeye başladı. _

_Severus genizden gelen bir sesle inlerken Harry Severus'a asılarak mümkünse daha fazla kendine çekti ama aynı anda bir terslik hissetti; Severus karşılık vermeyi bırakmış, adeta donmuş bir şekilde boş gözlerle Harry'nin arkasındaki duvara bakıyordu. Harry, Severus'un başını döndürerek gece karası gözlerin kendisine bakmasını sağladı._

"_Sorun ne?" diye fısıldadı yumuşak bir sesle. _

_Severus bir an yeniden Harry'e eğilip dudaklarını kendisininkilere hapsedecekmiş gibi dursa da Harry'nin kendisini saran ellerini nazik bir şekilde üzerinden çekerken bakışları derhal bilindik sertliğine döndü._

"_Özür dilerim, işin buraya kadar taşınmasına izin vermemeliydim." Dedi bakışları kadar sert bir sesle._

_Harry şaşkınlıkla Snape'e baktı._

"_Ne-neden?" diye sordu kekeleyerek, küçücük bir sesle._

_Snape Harry'i duyduğuna dair bir işaret vermeden dönüp kapıyı işaret etti._

"_Git Potter, yatağına geri dön. Ve yarına da iyice dinlenmiş olarak uyan."_

*******

Harry savaştan bir gece olanlar gözünde tüm detayıyla bir kere daha canlanırken bakışlarını karşısında duran adamın gözlerine çevirmeden edemedi ama o gözler o geceden sonra, her gün olduğu gibi kendisine bir kere daha kayıtsızca bakıyordu.

"Günaydın."

Draco'nun sesi mutfağı doldururken Harry kendisine gelerek arkadaşlarının yanına geçti.

"Severus! Hoş geldin. Seni burada görmeyi hiç beklemiyordum."

"Merhaba Draco."

Draco masaya geçip keyifle vaftiz babasının yanına yerleşirken Harry'e imalı bakışlar atmayı ihmal etmedi.

O sırada içeri Lavender, Luna ve Parvati'yle birlikte Mrs Weasley girdi. Hem kızların hem de Mrs Weasley'nin elinde küçük karton kutular vardı. Mrs Weasley kutuları masaya bırakan kızlara teşekkür edip içindekileri boşaltırken Dean, Seamus, Neville ve Weasley ikizleri de mutfağa girdiler. Fred başını annesinin omzundan sarkıtıp neyle uğraştığını görünce yüzünü buruşturup bezmiş bir şekilde inledi.

"Anne, bunu yapmış olamazsın! Yine mi?!"

Mrs Weasley oğluna aldırmadan Harry'nin yünlü kırmızı yumaklara benzettiği yığını masaya boşaltmaya devam ederken Harry'nin yanındaki Ron da inleyerek Fred'e katıldı.

"Weasley kazakları… Anne, gerçekten, yine mi?!"

Ron yanındaki Hermione'den dirsek yerken annesi sert bir bakışla Ron'u süzdü.

"Sana fikrini soran olmadı genç adam ve sana da…" dedi Fred'e dönerek. Ardından gülümseyerek odadakilere göz gezdirdi. "Çok güzel, tam on dört tane." Snape'i görünce üzgün bir ifadeyle durdu. "Ah, Severus, korkarım geleceğinden haberim olmadığı için senin için de bir tane örmedim."

Tezgâhın önünde elindeki kırmızı, üzerinde ren geyiği olan kazağını inceleyen Remus,

"Benimkini Severus'a verebilirim Moly, hiç sorun değil." Dedi Snape'e bakıp sırıtarak.

Mutfaktakiler Snape'in yüzünün aldığı ifadeye dillerini ısırıp gülmemeye çalışırken Snape _bir gün elime düşersin Lupin _ses tonuyla konuştu.

"Cömertliğin için çok teşekkürler Lupin ama görebileceğin üzere kırmızı zaten favori renklerim arasında değil… Sana da teşekkürler Moly. Şimdi müsaade ederseniz yapacak işlerim var."

Harry, hızlı adımlarla mutfağı terk eden adamın arkasından bakarken, "Ama kahvaltı…" diyecek oldu ancak sözleri arkadaşlarının az önce bastırdıkları kahkahaları arasında eriyip gitti.

* * *

*******

Bu hikayemi türkçe bir fanfiction yarışmasındaki Noel/Yeni Yıl konulu yarışma için yazdım.

Ben yazarken çok eğlendim, umarım siz de seversiniz :D

Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :D


End file.
